Talk:Viscount Morax
Testimonials *Soloed today as 75BLM/RDM, was on the way to go try and solo Bastok M9-2, but saw the NM up. Clear the room, by meleeing everything down, using spirit taker and aspir to keep MP full so i didnt have to rest when time for the NM.I saved up about close to 300% to use Spirit Taker on the NM but it only did about 186 dmg and he was hitting pretty hard so i switched to nuking and kiting. I was running low of MP by the time I got him to about 25% and mobs were repopping so I used 2hour to end it. Kited sometimes with ASA pants when i could remember to use them. Seanross *Soloable as 75WHM/NIN, with use of 2-hour. Biggest problem was lack of mp at the end. 0/1. *Soloed as a 71 Summoner (sub Scholar) with pretty crappy gear. Biggest problem is threat. If you do anything, including use a blood pact, you will get aggro, since carbuncle's hits are so weak at this level. Best strategy is to run to one side of the room and resummon carb. You'll take a hit but after carb gets a single hit he will have and hold aggro. Run to the other side of the room. Once you are out of range (i.e., you cannot see Viscount Morax or Carbuncle's health bar), Penury and Heals. At about 50% health, use Garuda and Predator Claws instead of Carbuncle. He will go down after 2~3 BPs. A tough fight. If things go wrong, however, you can always port out (using the platform). After using the platform you will lose aggro. Davis.matthewjames 18:29, 24 July 2008 (UTC) *Soloed DRG75/BLU with basic AF. I had to use spirit surge at the end as HP had dropped to 80 and I was out of MP ... he was at 3%. If I had brought even a single Yagudo drink, or even an Orange Juice, it would not have been a problem. --Fretion 00:13, 26 October 2008 (UTC) *Soloed toe-to-toe by RDM75/NIN37 in decent gear. Not too difficult if you keep shadows up as this guy can hit pretty hard. Astral Flow didn't break stoneskin. Keneth 20:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *Same experience as Keneth. He really did hit harder than I expected, but Astral Flow didn't break stoneskin for myself either. --Raineer 01:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd as a 75 smn/sch; fight was a lot easier than I thad anticipated. Used Garuda and Predator Claws did about 1700 each time, only took 3 BP's and some melee but overall a very quick fight. 0/3 Aagekyi 03:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) *Easily solo as 75SMN/NIN, Ramuh + Astral Flow and 3 Chaotic Strike's and he is dead. Doable w/o Astral Flow but the negation of perpetuation prevents you from having to Elemental Siphon mid-fight. Keep shadows up and stay out of range of him until after he Astral Flow's. Meltor May 7 2009 * Soloed Easy without 2 Hour as SMN75/WHM. I used Garuda and 3 BP got him Down. The 2 Hour from Random Avatar is not a Problem with SS and Blink on. I used Spiritaker and never had a MP Problem. The Droprate on Darkspirit must be very bad. I killed him 10 Times and dont got it. 80 Limit Points earned from a fight. Easygermany Shiva Server * Soloed easy as 75 blm/rdm. Immune to sleep(??) but did not seem to build a resistance to bind/gravity. Cleared room of the normal monsters and quickly rested for mp. Just tier IV nuked / drained toward the end of a bind while I kept him gravitied. Aspir every cooldown. Did not use manafont. Astral Flow didnt even break my stoneskin. Note that it took me 15 minutes from the time I killed the very first normal monster, so I had about 1 minute window where I could've gotten respawned on. Don't forget there's that! --Vulturelainen 17:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as 75PLD/37DNC was a very easy fight but took about 15 minutes. *75 SMN/WHM Carbie and i soloed this nm, pc of cake. spirit taker for mp and one max distance recall carbie. Never dropped below 800 mp. 0/1 Indaj/migar Nov 09,2009 *DRG75/WHM37 soloed this with ease. Astral Flow barely did 250 with Shell II up. Melee hits did maybe 100 at most. Only used Healing Breath maybe two or three times. --Kensagaku 23:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *RDM75/BLU37 trival fight. Drjohn 02:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd easily as 75BST/37DNC with one Carrie, didn't even have to waltz or samba, Diamond Dust only did 132 dmg to Carrie and didn't even touch me. --Jakk Frost 01:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed no problem as 72THF/36NIN. with bloody bolts, only needed to bloody blot after 2 hour to get hp back up. 2 Hour only hit around 250.. * soloed with ease as 77thf/38dnc with demon knight link *easy solo by 85 BST/42 WHM using FlowerpotMerle. Did not engaged until after he used his Astral Flow. Dropped a Dark Spirit Pact and a dark crystal. 1/1 on that mob. Ayrlie 06:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as 90THF/45DNC was a easy fight.Dropped a Demon Horn and it was a painful memory that takes 6hrs to spawn with killed every PH. 22:00,June 17th, 2011 (GMT+08:00) Respawn Timer Respawn timer isn't entirely Accurate. After spending 2 days farming him, I've seen him spawn in as short as 1h40m (Astral Flow had 23 min left on cooldown when he repopped) to as long as 4h. Probably a minimum respawn timer of 1h, with an unknown maximum. Meltor May 7, 2009 :* I've pretty much posted this Everywhere, but Its the only way people seem to understand: All 4 Castle NMs share a Respawn timer, They are "Lottery" NMs, They can all Be up at once, But Killing one Resets the Timers. I've killed Every one of these NMs Dozens of times, its a main source of Income for me, and anyone else who's camped these NM's more than once can attest to this. Its not that hard to grasp, its like Leaping Lizzy spawning twice back-to-back, its because she has 2 Placeholders, and if both are dead, she can respawn off both Lizards, But if you Kill Lizzy and then try to pop her off her Second Placeholder it wont work Unless it was already dead before Lizzy was Defeated, these NM's follow the same Rule. - Asura.Karbuncle I was trying to get Dark Pact for SMN and didn't read this part about shared timer. I also wasn't sure which NM was in which room and couldn't look it up at the time. I cleared the first 2 rooms and was able to keep them clear, but never went to 3rd room (with the NM I wanted as it turns out). The BLM NM popped after only a couple rotations and I killed him. Started my timer (was thinking 2hour spawn). Went to Room 2 and DRK was up. Killed him. Then began to try to pop room 3 (which at this point I knew was the SMN one I wanted) and the WAR one. Took about an hour and SMN NM was up. Killed him. Focused on WAR NM and opening the chest until 2hours were up on BLM pop then went back to trying to pop all 4 (since I was now sure of the place holders). The SMN one popped a spawn or maybe 2 after 2hours from the first time I killed him. The other 3 were not seen. I had to leave at that point, so not sure if they would have appeared or not. My conclusion would be that it may be a shared spawn timer with it possible to have them all up at once, but the timer can be as short as 1 hour. I've seen the 4 hour timer on a previous occassion as well so 1-4 with average of 2, seems about right unless some one has seen longer. Although on the 4hour one, I was only camping the DRK NM so others may have been killing the others and resetting the timer without my knowledge. Yesterday I was the only person in the zone for the tim I was there.ShadowKatze 21:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) All the above stuff about a shared pop timer is totally incorrect. I've popped two of these NMs within 30 minutes of each other. Drjohn 02:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I all so pop'd 2 of the nms withen 30mins of killing another so idk about the shared timers Waterdust Feb 28th 2011 - 19+ hours "straight", killed place holder every 16min on time no spawn ever from this alone, I took it a step further an decided to wipe out any Warlocks in this zone, still no spawn. No one else came thru the zone to kill a single thing related to this topic. I've given up until Square decides to fix this. :* Was heading to do 5-2 mission, and decided to camp this guy. Killed PH once, and he popped. Seems they either fixed it or you just had a case of some horrible luck.--Ragearo 15:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC)